


needs & desires.

by chloesdecker



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Couch Sex, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Lowercase, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloesdecker/pseuds/chloesdecker
Summary: "somehow, this unlocks something in him. it unlocks part of the version of him that wanted this when he met her. no, before he met her."





	needs & desires.

after a long day they finally fall into her apartment. they stumble over to the couch, kissing desperately, tongue and teeth, moaning and clutching. no finesse, just need. chloe breaks the kiss and turns away, pulling her jeans and panties down quickly before bending over. his mouth goes dry at the sight and he seems to lose all motor function for a moment.  
  
"detective, are you sure-"  
  
"please, just fuck me." she whines, the words muffled slightly by a cushion.  
  
he swallows thickly and runs a finger over her folds, his brief contact with her clit making her jolt and whimper.  
  
"bloody hell. how long have you been this wet, darling?" he marvels. they're three weeks into this relationship, three weeks of mindblowing sex, and he still cannot believe he actually has this effect on her. that she wants him this badly. but she clearly does.  
  
he fingers her softly as he waits for a response, enjoying the soft sounds she makes and the way her legs spread wider, her body arching into his delicate touch. he mourns the fact that he cannot see her face, so he has to hear her.  
  
"all day," she admits breathlessly, gasping when his finger swirls over her swollen clit again. "wanted you so bad."  
  
at that he groans and frees his cock as quickly as he can, needing to be inside of her. surrounded by her. he grips the base and slides the tip though her folds, while his free hand slides to the small over back, pushing her blouse up past her waist. the head nudges her entrance and she pushes backwards. he clenches his jaw as he slides into her in one smooth thrust.  
  
"oh fuck, yes." chloe moans, her eyes rolling back.  
  
lucifer can't pull his eyes away from where they're joined. he's _fucking_ her. slow and deep. sensually. with love, always. but he's fucking her. he has the detective bent over her couch, they're both still mostly dressed and his cock is buried inside of her. making her say his name. somehow, this unlocks something in him. it unlocks part of the version of him that wanted this when he met her. no, before he met her.  
  
he finally pulls his eyes away and looks up at her. he can't see her face too clearly, but with her head thrown back he can see enough of her beautiful mouth, her plump bottom lip between her teeth. he can see her hands gripping the edge of the couch so hard her knuckles are white.  
  
he grips her hips and changes the angle slightly, moving a little faster now. chloe cries out sharply and he know he's found her sweet spot. he snaps his hips forward, every sound she makes filling him with pride.  
  
"is this what you wanted, detective? just like this?" he's already panting slightly, embarassingly close to the edge. but goodness he needs to hear more now.  
  
"yes! y-yes just like that." she's close too, he realizes then.  
  
"what else?" his voice is strained, her cunt so hot and tight around him. the more he fucks her the wetter she gets, and it would be so easy to pound into her like this, but he wants to make it last at least longer than three minutes. he hisses and slows his movements again.  
  
"lucifer, i- oh, please don't stop."  
  
"what else do you think about, love? tell me." he begs her. he has to hear it, now that he accepts it, he has to know. he's wanted her for so long.  
  
"pull my hair, please." she whimpers. her ponytail is high today, the way it was after they kissed for the first time. when she'd wanted to- oh.  
  
he braces himself over her, one hand moving to wrap around her waist as he grips her hair and pulls her head back gently but with force. chloe shudders and moans his name. lucifer leans forward and tugs on her earlobe before kissing the side of her neck while sliding in and out of her at a increasingly frantic pace. they're both gonna come and he can't deny it. years of pent up need and separation in action.  
  
"oh, lucifer... you're gonna make me come." she whispers it. like it's their secret. like it's something precious.  
  
he moves his hand down her stomach until he finds her clit once more, rubbing roughly now. he presses his mouth against her ear. "that's all i've ever wanted to do, chloe. since the moment i saw you."  
  
"oh, fuck." she sobs as her entire body starts to quiver. he does pound into her now, her muscles tightening around him as she comes. he moans while he spills into her, her orgasm triggering his own.  
  
they shudder together until their movements slow down and then stop. he softens and slips out of her. he uses his painfully expensive handkerchief to clean up the come that spills out of her and down her legs and onto the couch.  
  
chloe twists onto her back and laughs. she looks beautiful and properly shagged. "mmm, that was amazing. i really needed it."  
  
he leans down and kisses her softly, "well, not to say i told you so but-"  
  
she rolls her eyes and smiles against his lips. "okay, mr. stamina. what was that? five minutes?"  
  
she's teasing him.  
  
"at least seven, i'm sure."  
  
she smiles and her expression softens suddenly. her cups his face. "i love you, satan."  
  
and that is how lucifer finds himself close to tears with a come soaked rag in his hand.  
  
"and i you."  


**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of my idea of them really fucking HARD after a long day of work. hopefully someone enjoys! there is literally no plot. as always please don't share anywhere outside of ao3. thanks for reading :)


End file.
